Love Brother Story  5th Story
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Keberadaan seorang hyung memang sangat berharga bagi Kyuhyun. Hari ini, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengenal hyungnya. Kini, ia tau tentang hyungnya. Dan... Mianhae... 5th Story update !


**Love Brother Story**

**5th Story :: Mianhae...**

…

Cast :: Leeteuk - Donghae – Kyuhyun

Co-Cast :: Siwon, Henry – Zhoumi

Genre :: Family - Friendship – Hurt

Summary :: Keberadaan seorang hyung memang sangat berharga bagi Kyuhyun. Hari ini, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengenal hyungnya. Kini, ia tau tentang hyungnya. Dan... Mianhae...

Disclaimer :: TeukHaeKyu is the Super Junior member. But, their belong to god.

Notes :: Ini story kelima. Yeah,, sebentar lagi... Hehe. Pengen cepet-cepet tamat ni. Wkwkwk... Okee, kalo banyak typos, mohon dimaafkan...

…

* * *

><p>..Flashback..<p>

"Hei, Kyu! Jangan seperti itu. Sopanlah..." Bentak Donghae pada dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun. Tampak mereka berdua tengah meributkan sesuatu.

"Hyung! Harusnya kau mengalah.. Kau itu lebih tua.." Seru Kyuhyun tak kalah berteriak.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Kau selalu mengambil apapun yang kupunya. Tanpa ijin lagi." Ucap Donghae, kesal. "Dan parahnya, apapun yang kau inginkan harus kau miliki. Kau tahu, Kyu? Aku benci. Aku muak denganmu." Bentaknya kasar.

"Kau selalu begitu, hyung.. Selalu mengataiku seperti itu. Kau tidak menyayangiku! Kalau kau memang tidak mau berbagi denganku, bunuh saja aku. Bunuh aku, hyung!"

"Aku juga berfikir, kenapa kau tidak lahir saja saat itu. Kau membuatku kesal! AKU MUAK. AKU BENCI!"

"Hyung tidak seperti Teukie hyung!"

"Aku memang bukan dia. Kalau saja kau tak lahir saat itu, mungkin aku sudah tenang bersama Teukie hyung!"

Brakk!

Pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka lebar dan kasar. Seseorang datang dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan wajah yang merah. Ya, Leeteuk. Hyung mereka baru pulang dari kuliahnya.

Leeteuk menghampiri kedua dongsaengnya yang sedang berseteru. Leeteuk memang tidak pernah suka jika kedua dongsaengnya bertengkar. Ia mungkin terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kedua dongsaengnya, tapi kali ini ia rasa mereka keterlaluan. Semua sudah mencapai batasnya. Mereka melupakan hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Mereka saling memaki satu  
>sama lain. Perkataan atau ucapan yang tak seharusnya, kini tak mereka pedulikan yang membuat Leeteuk tak bisa menahan semuanya. Karena sebenarnya, Leeteuk tak menginginkan ini.<p>

"HENTIKAAAANNN!" Jerit Leeteuk. Ia mendekati keduanya, mencoba menghentikan pertikaian mereka yang sudah melebihi batas.

"Hyung! Lihatlah bagaimana perlakuan Donghae padaku..." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat pada Leeteuk saat diketahui jika hyungnya mendekat.

"Kyu! Dimana sopan santunmu? Aku lebih tua darimu." Seru Donghae kesl saat mendengar namanya dipanggil sang magnae tanpa ada rasa kesopanan.

"Kau memang lebih tua dariku, tapi kau tak lebih baik dariku!" Balas benar-benar sudah tak melihat Leeteuk lagi yang sudah menatap mereka tajam. Mereka melupakan hyung mereka.

"Jaga omonganmu, dongsaeng tidak tau aturan!"

"Apa? Siapa yang tidak tau aturan?"

"Tentu saja itu kau, dongsaeng bodoh!"

"Hyung, aku memang dongsaeng yang bodoh. Karena hyung lebih bodoh dariku!"

"Kau berani bicara seperti itu padaku, hah?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Kau memang lebih bodoh dariku, kan?"

Bugh. Donghae meninju bahu Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak mau di perlakukan seperti itu, Kyuhyun mendorong balik Donghae. Sampai akhirnya, di depan Leeteuk saat ini, terjadi sebuah perkelahian antar menunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Hentikan!" Ucapnya. Tapi mereka tak mendengar dan terus saling mendorong dan saling mencaci. "Apa aku pernah mengajari hal seperti itu?" Bisiknya. Sebenarnya Donghae dan Kyuhyun mendengar bisikan hyungnya itu, tapi mereka tidak peduli. "Kapan kalian akan berhenti? Apa kalian menungguku mati baru kalian akan berhenti?" Tangannya mengendur. Wajahnya terangkat. Bahunya tak bergetar. Senyumnya mengembang disaat tangis masih menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah. "Baiklah.. Jika kalian akan berhenti saat aku tak ada. Silahkan..." Leeteuk hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum miris memperhatikan dongsaengnya.

Namun kedua dongsaengnya benar-benar tidak memperhatikan Leeteuk. Mereka terus mengutamakan ego mereka dan saling mendorong juga memaki.

Prang!

Seseorang terjatuh. Bukan. Tepatnya jatuh terdorong mengenai guci besar yang berada didekatnya.

Donghae mendorong Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. Dan Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa menahan dorongan itu dan menabrak hyungnya.

Sejenak mereka diam saling pandang. Diperhatikannya tubuh hyung mereka yang berlumuran darah diseluruh tubuhnya. Bisa dibayangkan, guci itu sangat besar melebihi tubuh Leeteuk. Diwajah Leeteuk terpancar senyum yang bukan senyuman yang biasanya. Dia terlihat marah.

Flashback end...

(Kyuhyun pov)

Menyesal. Jika aku ingat lagi semua kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, aku sangat menyesal. Aku egois. Aku keras kepala. Andai saja saat itu aku mengalah sebagai dongsaeng, mematuhi perkataan para hyung, dan mendengarkan ucapan Teukie hyung, tentu tidak akan seperti ini.

Terlambat. Kini orang itu hanya terbaring. Menutup mata tak berbicara. Bak mayat hidup yang tidak akan bisa terselamatkan.

Kenapa aku gundah sekali saat ini?

"Kyu, ini hari minggu. Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Donghae hyung yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku yang hanya diam di meja ruang makan, menoleh menatap kedatangan hyungku."Anni, hyung.." Jawabku. Ah, asal sekali aku menjawabnya.

"Kau bohong.. Kau itu sedang galau, kenapa masih saja memaksakan dirimu? Pergilah. Cari angin diluar sana. Tenangkan fikiranmu. Dari kemarin kau seharian hanya dirumah..." Perintahnya lembut.

Ternyata Donghae hyung tau.

"Sudah... Pergi sana."

"Baiklah... Aku keluar ya hyung..."

Donghae hyung hanya tersenyum. Aku pergi dari hadapannya. Kucoba memamfaatkan moment di hari minggu ini. Kulihat beberapa orang sedang tertawa di taman Ilsan. Ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang makan saling menyuapi di sebuah restoran khas Italia, ada beberapa keluarga yang tengah asyik berkumpul di sebuah tempat rekreasi yang mulai terkenal di pusat Seoul. Aku mau kemana? Ah, kemana saja kakiku melangkah. Jalan-jalan sedikit mungkin bisa membuatku lebih fresh :).

Aku berjalan disepanjang jalanan Nohwon. Banyak kedai eskrim dan restoran khas Korea di jalanan ini. Ke kedai eskrim, ah... Sekalian beli eskrim untuk Donghae hyung.

Aku melangkah memasuki kedai eskrim yang bertuliskan 'Sun With Love'. Arti dari nama kedainya aku suka.

Aku berjalan kearah kasirnya dan memesan pada penjaga kasir. "Aku ingin eskrim tiramisu untuk dimakan disini, dan eskrim chip vanila untuk dibawa pulang." Pesanku.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa menunggu di meja 16..."

Sebelum aku menuju mejaku, aku membayar eskrim-ku terlebih dahulu. Setelah membayarnya, aku baru berjalan ke mejaku. Meja 16.

Pengunjungnya ramai. Rata-rata mereka semua besama pasangan atau bahkan bersama saudaranya. Hm, mataku menyipit. Mencoba memastikan apa yang kulihat itu benar. Yeah, tidak salah lagi. Dia Henry. Murid pindahan dari China yang lahir di Kanada. Dia cukup terkenal di sekolah, terutama kalangan angkatannya. Selain imut, dia juga pintar dalam segala hal.

"Henry-ah..." Panggilku.

Henry menoleh, dan menyunggingkan senyuman saat mendapatiku sedang nyengir kepadanya. Dia berjalan menuju mejaku.

"Sunbae? Kenapa disini?" Tanyanya. Dia tampak lucu tanpa seragam sekolah. Celana jeans pendek selutut yang dipadukan dengan t-shirt merah yang sangat serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Terlihat kontras. Ditambah dia memakai sepatu berwarna putih.

Dia siswa kelas 2. Berbeda satu tahun denganku. Aku memang dekat dengannya, karena kami memang suka pergi ke game center berdua jika ada waktu luang. Lagian, aku sering pulang bareng ma dia kalo gak dijemput Donghae hyung.

"Aku mau makan eskrim, sekalian membelikannya untuk hyungku..." Jawabku. "Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku yang menyadari kalau ternyata dia datang sendiri.

Henry mengangguk tersenyum. "Ne, aku sendiri. Aku menunggu seseorang, katanya dia akan menjemputku disini jam 10. Masih 5 menit lagi.. Sekalian saja aku memesan eskrim untukku dan untuknya..." Jawabnya.

Seseorang?

"Ah, maaf tuan. Ini pesanan anda..." Seru si pelayan kedai yang menyerahkan kantong putih kepada Henry.

"Kansahamnida..." Ucap Henry kepada si pelayan dan mengambil kantong putih itu.

"Kukira kau akan makan eskrim disini..."

"Hehe. Aku ada acara diluar. Jadi aku meminta dibungkus saja." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Kau menunggu siapa, Henry?"

Henry menatap jam sekilas yang tertempel di dinding kedai, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dia hyungku, sunbae. Dia ada urusan sebentar dikantornya dan menyuruhku menunggu disini. Aku dan hyungku mau main ke lotte world..." Senyumnya terkembang sempurna.

Aku menangguk. Memang iri, tapi mau gimana lagi. Mungkin bukan saatnya aku bisa seperti Henry.

"Kau menyayangi hyungmu?" Tanyaku.

Henry mengangguk. "Ya. Sangat menyayanginya. Aku percaya padanya. Aku akan tetap percaya padanya. Karena aku yakin, apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang terbaik. Aku juga akan selalu disampingnya." Jelasnya.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Bagus, Henry. Teruslah seperti itu. Jangan berfikir macam-macam tentang hyungmu...

"Sunbae! Kenapa cengar-cengir seperti itu? Menakutkan.."

"Anni. Teruslah seperti itu. Percaya pada hyungmu. Tetaplah disisinya, karena dia pasti membutuhkanmu..." Ucapku.

"Itu pasti, sunbae..."

Eskrim pesananku datang. Dan aku langsung menyantapnya.

"Sunbae suka eskrim ya?" Tanya Henry.

"Kedua hyungku lebih suka eskrim..." Jawabku.

Henry hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, nanti kenalkan aku pada mereka ya, sunbae..."

"Sip. Nanti aku pasti mengenalkannya..." Balasku. Tapi, aku tidak janji yaa...

"Henry-ah, maaf hyung terlambat..." Seseorang datang dan memasuki kedai. "Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Seseorang itu tersenyum dan menatap Henry lembut. Orang itu pasti hyungnya...

Henry mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Sekarang saja. Aku membeli eskrim untuk kita, hyung..."

Hyungnya hanya tersenyum mengacak rambut Henry.

"Dia temanmu, Henry?"

"Ne. Dia seniorku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun..." Jawab Henry.

Aku berdiri dan sedikit membungkukan badan. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida..." Salamku.

"Zhoumi imnida... Terima kasih sudah menemani dongsaengku selama ia menungguku disini..." Senyumannya mirip dengan senyum Henry.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hyung. Ayo berangkat..." Pinta Henry manja. "Sunbae, kami duluan ya..." Mereka berdua berlalu dari hadapanku.

Senangnya melihat hubungan mereka... Kalau aku dulu seperti mereka, tentu tidak akan seperti sekarang kan?

Kuhabiskan segera eskrimku dan keluar dari kedai ini.

Kakiku kembali berjalan. Melangkah setapak demi setapak. Menelusuri jalanan kota dipinggiran pusat Seoul. Kakiku terhenti di depan sebuah gereja. Gereja yang cukup ramai sepertinya. Apakah aku harus masuk? Kenapa tidak...

Kubuka pintu gereja itu, dan mendapati tidak terlalu banyak orang disana. Hanya beberapa saja. Aku masuk dan memilih duduk di kursi kedua terdepan. Disampingku ada seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang khusyu' berdoa...

Kukatupkan kedua tanganku dan menutup mataku.

'Tuhan, inikah hukumanku untukku? Apakah memang tidak ada kesempatan lagi? Aku menyesal telah membuat malaikatmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku menyesal. Walaupun aku tau ini sangat terlambat, aku tidak akan berhenti memohon untuk segera membuatnya sadar. Aku berjanji, akan selalu menjaganya ketika ia bangun nanti... Berikan kesempatan untukku dan kedua hyungku...'

Air mata menetes pelan di kedua pipiku. Kubuka mataku dan kuhapus air mataku.  
>Kutatap patung seseorang yang tersalib di depan gereja. 'Akankah kau mengabulkan doaku?' Batinku.<p>

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Panggil seseorang. Dia laki-laki yang ada disampingku.

Aku menatapnya. Aku tidak ingat siapa dia. "Nugu?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Ternyata benar. Kau mungkin lupa padaku. Aku Choi Siwon, teman hyungmu dulu saat kuliah..." Jawabnya.

"Siwon? Oo... Temannya Leeteuk hyung..." Seruku dan Siwon hyung hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Dua tahun aku tidak pernah kontak dengannya. Kau tau, wajahnya itu sangat manis ketika tersenyum. Tapi lebih manis lagi ketika ia menceritakan tentang kedua dongsaengnya dengan bangga. Ia tidak pernah berhenti membanggakan kalian. Aku ingat semua yang dikatakannya tentang kalian. Ia bangga memiliki Donghae, karena Donghae adalah anak yang rajin dan pintar juga penurut. Walau kadang manja, itu tidak masalah. Dan ia juga bangga memiliki Kyuhyun, ia sangat manis dan polos. Walaupun manja, itu tidak masalah baginya. Ia selalu bilang, ia bahagia memiliki malaikat kecil seperti Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ia bangga menjadi hyung kalian. Sesuatu yang akan selalu dilakukannya adalah melindungi kedua malaikat kecilnya..." Ceritanya. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Seperti itukah Leeteuk hyung?

"Tiap detik, dia hanya mengguman tentang kalian. Tapi kulihat wajahnya yang bahagia saat membicarakan kalian... Dia benar-benar bangga dengan kalian..." Lanjut Siwon hyung.  
>Aku tak sanggup jika harus tersenyum dan akhirnya aku hanya menangis.<p>

"Wae, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon hyung panik.

Aku menggeleng.

Trrrt trrrtt trrtt... Ponsel Siwon hyung bergetar. "Yoboseyo... Ah, ne. Aku akan segera kembali secepatnya... Ne, gomawo.." Ditutupnya telpon itu dan kembali menatapku. "Kyu, aku harus segera pergi. Sampaikan salamku untuk hyungmu. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Sampaikan juga agar ia cepat menghubungiku. Aku harus pergi, Kyu. Annyeong..." Siwon hyung berdiri dan berjalan keluar gereja. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Apa benar itu? Yang dikatakan Siwon hyung? Tuhan, ini benar-benar kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku... Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae...

...

"Kyu... Eskrimnya mencair. Bagaimana ini?" Seru Donghae hyung panik.

Aku buru-buru berlari dari kamarku menghampiri Donghae hyung. "Wah, ini sih sudah benar-benar mencair. Masukan ke lemari es saja lagi..."

"Ah, benar juga..."

"Pindahkan dulu hyung tempatnya."

"Ok..."

"Ah, hyung. Dingin."

"Hahaha, lihat. Hidungmu jelek sekali.."

"Hyung, kau iseng sekali. Aku balas kau..."

"Hahahaha..."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa seperti ini dengan Donghae hyung. Andai Leeteuk hyung melihat, dia pasti akan geleng-geleng kepala melihat ini...

Hyung, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu... Cepat bangun hyung... Aku tau, aku salah. Maka dari itu, cepatlah bangun, agar aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku... Mianhaeyo, hyung...

(Kyuhyun pov end)

.

.

.

Dikamar Leeteuk, dia sendirian... Canda tawa kedua dongsaengnya terdengar sampai ke tempat ini. Dan, lagi... Tanpa ada yang melihat, jemari Leeteuk bergerak. Mulutnya hampir terbuka. Dan matanya, pelan bergerak seperti akan terbuka. Andai saja ada yang melihat, ini adalah pertanda bagus...  
>Sayangnya...<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>5th Story Ending...<p>

Hehe, mian lama... Gimana, cukup panjang?  
>Makasih bwd yg udah review di part sebelumnya... Bentar lagi tamat... Horeee... Pengen cepet-cepet publish fict jepang plus fic action-mystery... Hahaha...<p>

Ok, review please...


End file.
